This invention relates to storage systems and, in particular, those that are useful with motorcycles, motor tricycles and other small vehicles having a single steerable front wheel.
Heretofore, motorcycles had been provided with a front wheel and a rear wheel, and a motor disposed therebetween. Over the rear wheel, a platform has been arranged which was provided with a trunk or plurality of trunks to store items. These trunks are suspended on the platform with a plurality of rods, thus the trunks are only removable from the platform with a great deal of difficulty.
This applicant has previously provided a motor tricycle having one front wheel and two rear wheels with a motor disposed forward of the rear wheels. In this type of vehicle, it is also desirable that a certain amount of space be provided with the motor tricycle to store things. Because of the size of these vehicles, it is necessary that this storage space be provided in a limited and small space of the vehicle, and it is further desirable that the storage compartment be of a relatively large volume.
It has also been realized that in some instances the load is longer than the longitudinal dimension of the cavity formed within the leg shield. Therefore, it is impossible to close the lid, making it difficult to store the load that is to be carried. Therefore, it is desirable to design a storage system useful with vehicles to alleviate this problem.